Feed of Hatred
by Needles of Rain
Summary: This story is controversial- Not real. Rated T for Violence, blood,Deity's bad mouth, and Majora in Yandere mode. The story of how they came to be masks, what their relationship was like, and their personalities their love for killing others. Oh, Demons.


Okay, so sorry abot not uploading either of my two stories instead of this one.. But I can't help it! It seems like no one really considers how dark Fierce Deity really is. In fact, I believe that since Link had such a strong spirit, and had so many hopes and 'souls' with him at the time, was the only way he could override Fierce Deity. But even THEN, he could only use him for the strongest oppents- I guess as you could say, a last resort. The Reason why Skull kid couldn't handle Majora, was because of Betrayal, loss, fear, and his natural tendency to misbehave. He also loved to play, and so did Majora.. Just Majora had a more morbid sense of playing. Link had a Heroic tendency. Fierce Deity... Is masked in the shape of Link, but with no kindness or life in them. The potential of a monster. Also, it is possible that Fierce Deity destroyed whatever or whoever was infront of him. That may be why he was only allowed in boss fights. Otherwise, it'd be a literal massecure.

-Here is my short story of Majora and Fierce Deity- Oni for now.-

"Oni, you're so merciless." Majora teased, skipping around like a girl- when in reality Majora had no gender. Just prefered the female style.  
>Oni grinned, "That's simply because the weak have no need for mercy." Oni had leaned toward the male version, unlike Majora.<br>The two unhuman demons were standing in a scrap of land, having dead bodies of Hylians and the Terminans scattered everwhere. The war between the two at who's gods were more powerful called the two demons to feed on their hate and suffering. "So, where to now?" Majora twirled, her blood caked colorful dress spin with her. She started to poke at the colored knives she had so eloquently stuck in her hair. Oni grinned, "To clocktown. I hear the first festival of Time will be starting soon. I wonder what it'll be like if I," He stood up and pulled his neck length white hair be pulled into a ponytail, "Pushed my way in. What do you think, Majora?"

Majora spun around him, her long red hair flowing with her movement. "Sounds like it'll be fun! They'll have lots of games, won't they? I hear there's a dhop where I can shoot arrows.. Hmm.. Could I shoot the owner's head off if I don't win, Oni?" She looked him up and down, as if judging his silver armour.. The exact armour Link wore when fighting Majora at a later time.

"Why, Of course.. I'll be taking care of the population. Surely, it being the first festival in this new dimension, which the other Goddesses, besides the Goddess of Time, has left unprotected. Heh, funny how the 'goddess' of time is the only link between our two worlds now.. And, that she's considerable the most useless. Afterall, using her power to keep these worlds connected by a simple woods, seems to drain her." He chuckled, as Majora pretended to be asleep. She opened a emerald green eye, that had sunset orange at the edges. "We're the, Heheh" She spun dramaitcally, "New 'Gods' now, Oni. You mustn't talk about those old hags. You'll get me depressed that we can't touch the other world either!" Oni nodded, "Fine, Fine."

Majora grinned, and grabbed Oni's hand, and pulled him across the dead. Crushing a few skulls here and there. "Stupid people of Ikana wouldn't listen to us.. Now we have less people to kill.." Majora frowned, "That means less Tag. I've never lost in tag, ya'know."

0-0-0-0 At the First Festival of Time 0-0-0-0

Majora was playing a flute she had ripped from a man's hands.. Which still had his hands on it. Deity smiled, and pulled out an Ocarina. They both started to play, which drew attention by festival-lovers. The song had a happy tune, yet it was also very... eriee. The tune made Majora squee with glee, "Oh my! I can't stand all of this attention!" She started to act like a shy ,little, and defenseless girl.. Which was the complete oppisite of her. Some men from the crowd whistled. Oni thought, "Those are my last to kill. I'm going to kill them after showering them in their family's and friend's blood. Let's see if they'll whistle at Majora then."

Oni stood up, and grinned. He saw one of the four guardians at the clocktown, happily celebrating with some little imp. Oni stopped smiling. In fact, he snarled. "Majora. Those damn giants are here. Let e start on the spree, while you draw on the attention." Majora squeed, "Ohhh! Let's play hide and seek everyone! I'll be it!" Everyone- and literally EVERYONE, ran to find a hiding place. Majora silently pulled out his double helix sword. He drew in a breath, feeling his inmeasurable power well up inside of him, itching for blood. His eyes turned from a dark gray, into a blazing white. "Let's do this, Majora."

Majora pulled out the assorted knives she had colored, and still had blood smeared on them- which she didn't bother cleaning off. In fact, Oni didn't know if red was her actual hair color, or if it was just dyed that way by blood. She grinned, and let her demonic power grasp her. "Now, to call on my playmates to hunt!" She smiled joyfully, and called out, "Oh, my corrupt, Adorable god, Come slice at my enemies, and feed your moths a nice bit of human flesh!" Oldawa appeared, but not as big as he was in the game. About Majora's size, which was five foot on the dot.

She pointed a direction, and Oldawa spun out of control toward the east.. The woods.

"Lalala! My eater of all things good, and one who charges at all sweet joy, Come and chase down the mongrels who dare to 'play' with me!" Majora petted a Mechanical goat that towered over her, and pointed west. "Go on, don't be shy!" She prodded. The thing galloped and screams could be heard from where Oldawa headed.. Not a second leter, the same from Goht's area, too.

"My Floppy Floppy Fish! Come and devour those cursed lovers that sing of their faith for each other! Come out, - Wait. He's a fish.. I can't do anything with him, besides crush people quickly.. Agh. Fine!" Majora stomped. "Those two dang bugs, GET OUT NOW!" Majora stomped her foot, not being graceful. Oni snickered at her controversy with herself. The two twinmolds appeared, and she sent the off toward Ikana Canyon. "Let's just take care of the towns people first." Oni said, ignoring her crocidile tears.

"You're so mean."  
>"Thank you very much."<br>"You're fat."  
>"You're boring." "Oh-Oh yeah! Well you can't hold your own against the giants." Majora sniggered.<p>

Oni turned to glare at his companion. "You are such a fool. I could easily wipe them out. I can easily wipe this town out in one swing of my sword! But, If I did that... Well, no more people to create more, and that means no more killing.." He sighed. Majora snorted, "Sure. I think you're just a wimp. You wanna tak-" Majora was cut off by Oni having her on the ground in a heartbeat. His sword was directly at her neck. "I win." He said, and stood back up. She pulled herself up, and groaned, "Yeah, okay. I'll give you credit for THAT! But no credit for beating the giants."

Oni gripped his sword, "If I do.. I get to take your life." Majora smiled, "Awright, Awright! But, you know you can't kill me. You have to take a vessel with no fear to do THAT. I mean, you DO still have those sufferable scars from those Goddesses.. That fled like wimps, and left half of their people behind, too!" Majora spun, and flung her knives at a group of six kids. "Hey-Hey! Lady! We're the BOMB! You can't do that!" One of them threw a bomb. "Why you- LITTLE BOMBERS!" She charged off, leaving Oni alone.

Oni sighed, and facepalmed. His threat was serious. He'd been fed up with her, and he also wanted to kill everything alone. Not anyone else getting pleasure from his kills. He looked at the giants, and yelled, "Are you just going to stand there, and let these people die? Fight me!" His sword gathered life energy from around him, causing a nearby plant to die, and swiped it at the giants. They were taken by surprise. giving them the disadvantage.

0-0-0 After the fight 0-0-0

"Dammit.. You bastards.." Oni clenched his sword, which was pressed into the ground to hold himself up. The giants were weakened immensly, and told the imp something. They left a bit later. He cursed, "You weak, insufferable beings! How dare you run from me! Damn you!" He clenched his chest. Black blood that was acidic and tainted poured out from his wounds. He looked around. "Where's that Majora when you need her?" He coughed, blood seeping out. He heard a giggle behind him.

"My, My! Is this how the strongest demon will die?" She leaned forward, having no arms. His eyes looked slowly at her cheerfulness and her banged up body. "How?" He said. "Bombs. And Surprisingly, lota of arrows." She attempted to shrug, but couldn't.. Due to her new handicap. Oni growled, "We aren't going to live much longer. Damn.." He closed his eyes. "Those giants put up a pretty good fight." Majora smiled, "I'll immortalize us." Without hesitation, she used her boot, which had a knife in it, and stbbed Oni in the neck. She started to hum the song they played earlier...The song of Healing. A bypasser tooks notes on it, and later she found him playing it on an organ. He had alot of weird masks, too. And he told her a secret. To immortality.

Oni growled, "You backstabber.." He closed his eyes for the last time, and fell to the ground as a mask.

She smiled, "Now we can be together forever.. And that way, you can't kill me." She hummed the tune again, and she herself turned into a mask that absorbed the Fierce Deity mask to keep it from misuse, and to quell his hatred. But, only temporairly till she found canidates for both their new bodies.

After a bit of time, an Ikanain survior noticed the mask, and sensed it's evil and lust. They took the mask, and used it for their own selfish deeds...

0-0-0 After Link's battle with Majora's Wrath 0-0-0

Link heard someone say, "Now I've finally.. FINALLY.. After all these years.. Got my revenge."

He heard a female voice reply, "I know! Isn't this game so fun?"

Link couldn't forget the glee in the female's voice as he took of the demon's mask. 


End file.
